We're In This Together, Okay?
by humberry
Summary: Kurt/Finn. Kurt is going all out on expressing himself and struggles with bullies. Finn feels he should protect him, but is that really all there is to it? Or do his feelings go deeper for the fashion soprano?  Slight Finchel for the first few chapters!
1. The Skirt

**Author's Notes**** - Okay, so this is like my first ever Glee fic... and first Kinn fic at that. It pretty much starts from Hell-O I guess, since Rachel and Finn are dating but it's pretty AU I guess, with some elements from the episodes thrown in and some references (one MAJOR) from season two, you'll see when it happens... think that's it for now. Kay, let's start!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of these characters.**

Finn's POV

I couldn't help but notice it, I mean I think EVERYONE noticed it. It was pretty impossible not to! I was kissing Rachel when I saw the flap from the corner of my eye and I glanced over to the small and girly teenager as he strutted down the hallway.

Kurt Hummel was wearing a skirt.

Like an actual skirt, with frills and stuff. As he walked past every head turned. It was like one of those adverts where the woman is wearing a wonderful smelling perfume and everybody is automatically turned on.

But these stares weren't just stares, they were glares. Looks of disgust.

I mean sure some people, mostly the Glee Club members, didn't care. I had turned around to face Rachel and she also seemed like it didn't bother her… maybe one of her dads wore a skirt sometimes.

I whipped my head around again to catch another glimpse of Kurt's skirt, hoping I wasn't imagining things and that it would magically change into a pair of skinny jeans or patterned trousers, the kind of things he would usually wear but it didn't change at all. As I watched his skirt swaying, I couldn't help noticing the sexy way he walked… wait what? No I didn't think that just then. Before I had time to think about the weird thought I just had, I saw something blue shoot from around the corner all over Kurt. He stopped in his tracks and slowly turned his head as Karofsky and Azimio walked past, laughing and high-fiving. Karofsky gave me an evil smirk as he threw the empty slushie cup at Rachel's head. She, like me, was too busy worrying about Kurt to even care about it, she slowly made her way over to Kurt and steered him back towards me.

"Kurt…" I whispered as Rachel pushed him along the solid floor, "You okay, dude?"

Kurt was patting his hair everywhere and grumbling something. After he was sure his hair was in a better position, he looked up.

"I'm fine." His high voice faltered at the end of his short sentence, and he fiddled with the drenched strap of his Marc-something-or-other bag, "I just cleaned my bag this morning! Ugh!"

I had to force myself to not smile. Any other person would have been completely embarrassed or pissed that they had just got slushied, but Kurt's concerns were about his outfit and hair. Nothing changes.

I decided to look around the hallway again, many people were too busy indulging in their own conversations to care about Kurt's skirt now but some people, mostly girls were still staring. But these girls that were staring were looking at him weirdly. Like… really weird. As if they were… turned on. Or something. That isn't possible, right? He's gay.

"I'll take you to the toilet if you want, Kurt." Rachel murmured, she was being surprisingly kind to Kurt. But it also looked like she was trying not to look happy, "Come on."

"No." Kurt said bluntly.

"W-What? Why not?"

"Well one, I refuse to be helped by you, you must have some kind of ulterior motive. Two, you're probably going to drag me into the girls toilet, and as much as I prefer it, I really don't fancy it." He shuffled a little bit and looked awkwardly at the ground, "I'm sure you guys have… things you want to do, so I'll just go and take a chance with the guys toilet…" He was kind of wedged in between us, so he squeezed his way through and attempted to strut down the hallway as powerfully as he had before.

He failed at it.

Kurt's POV

I couldn't believe my luck. I knew it was kind of a risk, wearing a skirt and all. But did it really matter? I mean, surely this dim-witted school is used to me by now or at least that's what I thought. It's not like I was gonna start prancing around in tank tops and high heel boots like a drag queen.

I pushed open the door to the guys toilets and luckily it was empty. I looked in the mirror. My hair was stained blue and my eyes were twitching slightly. My brand new shirt was drenched and my Marc Jacobs bag had also suffered slightly. I sighed heavily… when will people start to accept me?

I strolled inside the toilet closest to me and snapped a piece of tissue before gently wiping my face with it, trying not to mess up my hair even more. I dabbed at the tips of my fringe and the droplets hanging from my chin and nose.

I heard the door creak and I snapped round, relieved that it was only Artie who had wheeled in.

"Um… I was just going to pee, don't kill me…" He joked but he didn't smile.

"Sorry." I bit my lip, "Um, go ahead. I'm not going to pounce you or anything."

"I didn't say you were going to." He raised an eyebrow before wheeling into the disabled toilet at the end.

"Right, yeah. Anyway, I've got French." I called out before a cold shiver ran down my spine. French. That meant Azimio was next to me… Oh well, I guess it could be a lot WORSE. I could be next to Karofsky. He scared the living daylights out of me. Azimio, quite frankly, made me chuckle with his stupidity.

I left the toilets and noticed the hallways were empty… it must be the start of the lesson which meant I was late. I, Kurt Hummel, late. I'm never late. Could today get any worse?

Apparently, as I stepped into my French class, it could.


	2. Torture

**A/U - And here we go! Chapter two! I hope I did the characters justice again… It also took longer than I expected but enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Glee... so I promise to return them when I'm done. ;D**

Kurt's POV

As I stepped into the room, every single person spun around, I guess they were expecting a teacher because their faces were full of shock before they returned back to the evil smirks I had seen through the window. It seemed like we had a supply who hadn't arrived yet… or had arrived and just didn't care. I turned to the chalkboard and there was one word written on it in large, clear letters:

Fag.

It wouldn't have bothered me so much if I hadn't turned around to see my desk covered in about fifty pieces of paper, each of them with fag scribbled on it. Some had collapsed to the floor and some had landed on my chair. I strolled over, pretending to be fine, giving out the most confident vibe I could as I was brushing the pieces of paper onto the floor before I placed my bag down and took a seat.

"Watch it, Homo. What makes you think you can sit there next to me?" Azimio sneered.

"Well I've always sat here and I was assuming, what with all of the…" I inhaled, "Fag notes… that it was my seat."

"Damn right, Lady." Azimio smacked down into his seat, "You come onto me and your baby face will be looking old and wrinkly in no time."

"Oh, you can cast aging spells? You've really outdone yourself there."

"Watch your mo-" But Azimio stopped speaking as the door clicked open.

Mr Schuester walked in then sighing and looking completely annoyed. I stared at him questioningly before raising my hand,

"Mr Schue, what brings you here?" I plastered on a fake smile and watched him cautiously.

"I'm covering for your French class because they can't find an-" He stopped abruptly in front of the chalkboard and spun around, "Who wrote this?"

The whole class stayed quiet, including myself. He probably sensed it was about me because he stared at me intently as I pretended to look at him wonderingly.

"No one knows and I'm bored stiff, let's get moving with this crappy lesson, shall we?" Azimio piped up. Mr Schuester knew that was probably the only response he was going to get and against better judgement, I assumed, he didn't say anything else. He picked up the chalkboard eraser and wiped away the menacing word. As he did so, I quickly shuffled all of the fag notes underneath my bag and sat upright, trying not to look too upset.

This was going to be an extremely long lesson…

Finn's POV

Why was English so boring? It just seemed to drag on and on… it didn't help that Rachel was sitting a few seats away, sending me love notes. I sighed, she was kind of... embarrassing sometimes. We're not eight years old.

As if that wasn't enough, I was worried about Kurt. He must be in so deep right now - that skirt has definitely got to be affecting his… small reputation. I stared up at the clock… just ten minutes left. I wonder how Kurt was holding up, I'm so sure I remember him saying Azimio was in his class but maybe I misheard, at least, I _hope_ I misheard.

Another note fell onto my desk, I picked it up and read it,

_Heeeey… why aren't you answering?_

I groaned quietly and began to write out my own little sentence,

_Can't talk right now, I'm working!_

I threw it at her head and glanced at the clock again, only five minutes to go now. I couldn't work under these conditions. I was so caught up worrying about Kurt. I know I shouldn't be letting it bother me but that skirt looked SO good on him, he didn't deserve to get any abuse. Wait, shit, no. I did not think that at all!

It took me a few seconds to realise the bell had rang, meaning I was finally free from the torture of English, only to remember I had Maths next. At least I'd see how Kurt's doing. I grabbed my bag and exited the room, feeling someone hot on my heels.

"Finn!" Rachel charged to stand in front of me, "What is your problem?"

"Nothing, I was just so, uh, bored."

"Finn, you are possibly the most appalling and inadequate liar I have ever met in my entire life." She placed her hands on her smoking hot hips.

"Inada-what? Look, don't get mad. Besides I've got to get to Maths."

"Since when did you care about Maths?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Since you've started annoying me." I walked away, I couldn't be bothered to deal with her self-centered personality right now. I continued down the hallway, shoving past practically everyone to reach Maths. I had to protect my Glee Club members right? So I needed to know that Kurt was doing okay.

As I approached the Maths room I saw him leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. It looked like no one else had reached class yet, they're probably all hanging around their lockers or something.

"Hey Kurt, you okay?" I asked as I walked up to him.

He breathed heavily and opened his eyes slowly,

"I'm fine." He muttered, pushing a stray piece of fringe out of his face, "Just tired."

I grinned at him and he smiled a tiny smile back,

"How was French?" I asked him and as I finished saying the word 'French' his smile faded and he turned his head slowly, closing his eyes again. He breathed in sharply and breathed out deeply.

"It was alright." He said, trying to make his voice just a little bit louder this time. I wasn't buying it.

"Seriously man, something's up. Why won't you tell me?" I pressed, as I shifted slightly to stand in front of him.

He mumbled something underneath his breath, I couldn't hear what he said at all.

"Um… what?"

"Apparently I'm a fag." He whispered.

I felt a massive bubble of anger rise up inside of me and then just explode as it hit the upper part of my body. I was fuming. Who would be so sick minded to actually call Kurt a fag? The worst insult in terms of being gay and some fucking freak decided it'd be cool to call him it? Not on my watch.

"Who said that?" I said through gritted teeth, it all came out in a sort of growl.

"Please Finn, this is exactly why I didn't want to tell you. Anyway what does it matter to you?" He asked, his 'Mr. Smarty Pants' tone returning.

"I'm your FRIEND, Kurt. And in case you didn't notice, friends stick up for each other. Especially when they're both in the Glee Club." I stated.

"Geez, It didn't occur to me that we were friends after everything you've done." He countered.

"What do you mean? Everything I've done? What have I ever done to you?"

"Hello, did you lose your brain somewhere along the line? The dumpsters, the slushie facials… do none of those things ring a bell in that hollow head of yours?" He said harshly before crossing his arms.

"That wasn't even me, dude! Unlike the other Jocks, I actually tried to help, don't you dare turn this on me just because you've been having a shit day!" I was pissed even more now.

"Yeah well." He muttered, his eyes glancing over to our maths teacher, Mr. Crow as he unlocked the door to the classroom and motioned for us to come in. I could see the other students arriving as well, "You were still there and that hurts, Finn." He said before twirling and entering the classroom.

I followed angrily, took my seat and waited for the others to come in, all the time avoiding Kurt's eyes as I'm pretty sure he was planning on ignoring me as well.

**A/U - Phew! It's done… hopefully it's a good enough length this time and I hope it wasn't too boring, I never feel like my early chapters are good enough so review and tell me what you think! Next chapter up very soon I hope! I have like 7 exams at the end of this month! Aaaah!**


	3. Hello

**A/U - Yay! Here it is… drags on a bit. *shrugs* I keep updating every three days and it's completely unintentional xD Tried to sort of build it around Hell-O.**

**I also didn't notice I had story alerts and favourites! Thank-you!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Glee. Wait, let me check my hair. *touches head* No, it's still there.**

Kurt's POV

Listening to Mr. Crow explain Maths problems was like listening to Mr. Schuester go on about ancient artists that nobody even knew or cared about. His voice was just so dreary and I couldn't be bothered listening to him, especially seeing as I already knew what to do.

As his explanation came to a close, everybody opened up their text books and began their work. Some even let out a sigh of relief as they were finally free from hearing the gloomy tone of his voice.

"Kurt…" came a particularly dim-witted voice.

I looked up to see a clearly unfocused Brittany looking at me.

"Yes, Brittany?" I answered, attempting a how-can-I-help-you smile.

"I don't understand what this is…" she mumbled, pointing at a number.

"Um, that's the number fourty one." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh. I thought it said hi." She stared at her work with a questioning look. She was obviously debating on whether to believe me or not. I rolled my eyes and turned to my own work. It was far too easy and as soon as I started the first question it only took me a few minutes to finish the rest. I set my pencil down and stretched slightly, feeling extremely grateful I had some spare time to think over everything that had happened earlier.

I took a chance and quickly directed my gaze at Finn only to catch him staring at me. Our eyes locked for a second but I looked down again, feeling my cheeks burn. Why was I letting him have this affect on me… I was meant to be mad at him. Right, that was it. I was going to ignore him for the rest of the day. Until Glee of course, you can never avoid anybody in Glee. They always find a way to talk to you or sing to you expecting everything to be fine and dandy afterwards.

I guess for now I'll just try my hardest to prepare for this afternoon.

**lalala**

It was finally the end of the day which meant it was time for Glee practise. As I shoved open the door to the choir room I saw Mercedes, Quinn and Rachel all chattering eagerly. I couldn't see any other girls and the only other guys that appeared to be present were Mike and Artie who were talking beside the drum set. The girls turned around to look at me as I pushed the door shut and Quinn looked at me sceptically.

"Kurt, you do realise to you're wearing a skirt right?" She asked me, smiling sweetly.

"I am very much aware." I replied angrily. Had she not noticed it in Maths or something? Actually, now that I think about it, was she even in class?

I took a seat in the far left corner; something that wasn't completely unusual to everybody else. They were used to me sitting on my own and they never thought much of it. To this I was grateful because it meant I didn't have to handle any more questions about whether I was okay.

The rest of the club soon piled in, laughing and grinning as they each took a seat. Rachel and Finn had entered holding hands but they both looked pretty annoyed with each other, unless it was just my imagination running wild as always. Puck flopped down next to Quinn with a cheesy grin slapped on his face. She pulled an irritated face and looked at his very untidy posture as he leaned back with his legs spread wide.

The door once again opened and closed as Mr Schuester walked in with a massive grin.

"Alright guys, listen up. Today we are doing things a little bit differently." He announced as he put his bag down on the piano "We're going for a theme, so to speak."

Everybody looked at each other curiously. Rachel and Finn's anger seemed to evaporate for a second as they each exchanged a very wondering glance.

"We're doing songs that include this word," He pulled out a board pen and wrote 'Hello' in large letters, "Hello. What do you say when you answer the phone?"

"What up?" Mercedes grinned.

"Who this be?" Artie added.

I decided to input my own sentence,

"No she's dead. This is her son." I said very unenthusiastically as I played with a stray piece of hair.

Some of the members turned to look at me with strange expressions. Mercedes and Finn looked the most surprised. Probably trying to figure out how I could say that sentence so freely without bawling my eyes out.

"Um, right. Well, your assignment this week is to find a song with the word 'Hello' and put your own spin on it." He pondered for a second and then added, "Be as creative as you like."

I tried to think of a song with 'Hello' in it and it was proving to be difficult.

"That's it for today, guys. I've got to be somewhere. To make up for it, we'll have an extra long session on Thursday. Hopefully some of you guys will have a song prepared by then and maybe we'll use the auditorium." As he said that, he picked his bag up again and left the choir room. The others eagerly stood up and left as quickly as they could. I was planning on just sitting for a while, I was in no hurry. But I had noticed Finn and Rachel still sitting on the bottom row, arguing quietly. Rachel stood up and stormed out of the door. Finn groaned and stood up, whirling round to face me.

"Whoa dude, I thought everyone had left."

"Well you thought wrong, Finn Hudson." I smirked.

"Cool… cause I wanted to talk to you."

I knew it.

Finn's POV

I finally had Kurt alone so I could talk to him about earlier. I needed to apologise properly because I really did hate it when I wasn't on good terms with people.

"Is that so?" He said, sounding pretty sarcastic, "Well go on."

"Look, Kurt. I'm sorry, not just about earlier but for… everything I've ever done. I don't want to fall out with you, man. You're awesome." I grinned, "You're like my best friend now."

As I said best friend, I noticed his expression change to a more upset one but I carried on, acting like I didn't notice,

"I just hope we can put everything behind us," I stepped forward and stretched out my hand, "And act cool with each other again. Because, let's face it, ignoring each other isn't doing us any good."

"Is that all?" He asked as he took my hand and shook it. His hands were really soft.

"Not quite. One last thing." I said, grinning once again, "I'd like a hug."

He looked surprised now and soon a smile was stretched on his face.

"I guess I'll make an exception… just this once."

I pulled him forward and wrapped my arms around him. He was so small and I was having trouble trying to choose my position. I settled for wrapping my arms around his body and resting my head on his shoulder. It seemed the most comfortable. His arms were wrapped around my body but his head was resting against my chest. We stayed like that for a while, soaking up each others body heat. He seemed really warm, I could feel the heat from his face through my thin plaid shirt.

He pulled away, grabbed his bag and started walking towards the door before stopping by the piano and turning around,

"Thanks Finn." He smiled.

"For what?"

"Just thanks." And with that he carried on walking towards the door. He twisted the handle and then left the room, his skirt still flapping wildly.

**A/U - Woohoo! Kurt's POV went on for ages… I probably should have included his thoughts during Maths. But they probably would have been along the same lines. Except he wouldn't be doing his work. Next chapter up soon! More problems for Kurt and things might get a bit rocky with Rachel and Finn too.**

**Btw I am British, so that is why I've been using non-American words. I know Glee is American though so I don't know whether to keep using English words or not, hm… Cause I'm most likely gonna use Mum instead of Mom when it comes to it. Review. C:**


	4. Breaking Up

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long! I had like four pages written for ages and I've been stumped on what else to write! I hate these boring chapters... Gotta give me credit for a longer chapter though xD  
><strong>

**Thank you to everyone who reads and who is patient! Love love love!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Ryan Murphy.**

Kurt's POV

I travelled down the hallway quickly which seemed to be pretty much vacant now, apart from a few people still standing by their lockers. I was pretty ecstatic about the little embrace I had just shared with Finn… okay, I'll admit it. I was _truly_ ecstatic. He was so warm. I felt so, as cliché as it sounds, secure in his arms. If only I could repeat that glorious moment just one more time.

I pushed open the front door and immediately felt the cool air brush past my face. However the blissful moment didn't seem to last very long as I felt a strong tug on my bag and before I knew it I had been grabbed and dragged around the corner. I struggled to push free as I flailed my arms around as much as I could, my yells muffled into my kidnappers hand.

"Shut it, Hummel." A familiar yet sickening voice called, "Or we'll pound you right here, right now."

That particular statement managed to gain a few chuckles. I was released for a split second before getting violently pushed into the wall. I felt strong hands grip my side to spin me around to face a group of Jocks. Karofsky and Azimio were standing at the front, grinning with sadistic pleasure.

"W-What do you want this time?" I croaked. I was absolutely terrified. This wasn't their usual ambush - it was much worse. It was _serious._

"What do _YOU_ want?" Azimio boomed.

"I want nothing. You Neanderthals grabbed me so therefore I feel like it is your obligation to tell me."

"You really know how to push your luck, Hummel." Karofsky said rather snidely.

"Maybe we should show him just how lucky he is when we knock him down with our fists." Azimio looked at Karofsky when he said this and they both shared what looked like a small nod…

Finn's POV

Sharing a hug with Kurt was like taking drugs. I mean, it feels like all of your problems are gone when actually they're still there. I was still tingling from his warmth when I entered the bathroom. Or was it cause I needed to pee?

As I stood in front of the urinal, I noticed a drawing on the wall. Well actually the first thing I noticed was that word again… Fag. But as I looked closely I noticed the drawing. I expected it to be Kurt but it wasn't. In fact, it was me. Me. I'm not a fucking fag. I didn't have a problem with gays but to have people think I was one? Where'd they even get that idea fr-

"STOP SQUIRMING, LADY."

"YOU'RE RUINING MY BAG YOU IDIOTIC CAVEMAN."

Idiotic caveman? What an insult. What a second… I only know one person who would use an insult like that. I was glad to be tall sometimes because I could easily see out of the small bathroom window. I saw Kurt being grabbed by some Jocks. At least I think they were Jocks… actually who fucking cares, I should like protect him or something! I ran out of the door as fast as I could, praying he's okay. I felt the anger bubble rising up inside of me again and I was running faster than I had ever run in my entire life.

As I rounded the corner I heard a crash and I guessed it was Kurt's very expensive bag. I also heard an ear-splitting shout. I continued to run until Kurt and the attacking group came into view.

"Hey, back off!" I yelled.

Azimio turned on me,

"Oh look it's Fairy Hudson! Come to protect your Homo, eh?"

I charged right up to Azimio's face and stared angrily into his eyes.

"I said back off, Azimio." I growled.

"Ooh, so Hummel is your little fuck-buddy then? Didn't know you swung that way." Karofsky's grin was enough to send me over the edge. I didn't even realise my fist had flew out until I felt the horrible pain in my knuckles. Horrible was a poor word for it… but I couldn't think of a better one.

"FINN!" Kurt grabbed onto my arm, "Are you insane?"

I didn't pay any attention to him, I watched as Karofsky straightened up wiping his bloody lip with the sleeve of his football jacket.

"What the hell, Hudson? We're your guys, we're on your team. Stop switching to Homo-explosion every fricking time something goes down!"

"Yeah, the guys who never once stood up for me. Kurt's been there for me way more than any of you have… so in return, I protect him."

"Fag…" came a small voice from one of the Jocks in the crowd. I felt Kurt flinch very slightly.

"You what?" I called out to whoever it was that said it. I got no reply, "Yeah, I thought so."

"Well Hudson, this has been fun. Hell, it's been better than fun." Azimio smirked as he directed a glare at Kurt, "But you can't stop my fist all the time." He shoved past Kurt and the others followed quickly.

"See you tomorrow, Homo." Karofsky added as he walked past. He didn't seem to be talking to Kurt only, it felt like he meant me as well. Were they the ones that drew me on the bathroom walls with "Fag" next to it? It wouldn't surprise me.

As soon as I was sure they were gone, I turned to Kurt.

"You okay, Kurt?" I asked, concerned.

He bent down to pick up his bag and then flipped it over his shoulders before carefully re-adjusting the strap.

"I'm… alright. I think. Just a bit shocked… and worried." He mumbled as he began to rotate his bag strap even more.

"Don't be. I'm here, dude and I always will be." I clasped a firm hand on a shoulder, squeezed it and then watched as a small smile made its way onto his face.

"Thanks, Finn. Anyway I better get home, I promised my dad I'd cook dinner tonight. Hopefully my meals will be a lot more satisfying than microwave chips and burgers." He chuckled nervously, "Au revoir." He walked away, smiling. I felt like I had done something right for once.

And it felt so good.

**lalala**

Kurt's POV

I sat at the dinner table poking my meal. I decided to make a mixed fish platter with sautéed vegetables and a side dish of potato salad. It was quite casual but I really didn't fancy anything too elegant.

"Kurt, you alright?" My dad asked, as he set down his knife and fork down to pick up his glass of water. He wrinkled his nose before gulping some down.

"I'm fine." I lied, chewing thoroughly on a piece of shrimp.

"You've hardly touched your meal. Is it not, as you said, satisfactory?" He gave me a cocky grin.

"It's delicious." I chuckled, "It's just… Glee has quite a tough assignment this week. Songs with 'Hello' in it. I'm just having trouble thinking of a song. I keep getting distracted."

"Oh well, don't stress yourself too much, alright? Just a song." He grumbled as he set his glass down.

"I'll try not to, dad." I then started to make more of an effort to actually consume my meal. I hated lying to my dad but I didn't want to worry him. Karofsky and Azimio were starting to get to me, there was no doubt about it. Their words, their threats, their attacks… it was getting to be too much. But whenever something happens, Finn arrives to help. It's strange. He really is my knight in shining armour. Everytime he comes to my aid I fall in love with him even more. He was just so-

_Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity,_

_And you can't pull me down,_

My ring tone echoed loudly around the kitchen. I dragged my iPhone out of my pocket and stared at the caller - _Finn. _Why was he calling me? Rachel troubles?

"You actually gonna answer that thing or just stare at it? I didn't buy it so you could just admire it."

"Well you bought it to stop me from wearing night gowns to bed."

"Because they look weird on you!"

"But they're comfortable and they keep me cool. Anyway I better take this." I pressed the accept button and pounced out of my chair, "Hello." I chimed as I entered the living room.

"Hey Kurt. I was just calling to see… if well… you were alright. I mean, I wouldn't be if that was me getting harassed."

"I'm fine, Finn. Seriously, don't worry about it. Besides it's not like they have never been cruel to me before-"

"But they've never been THAT cruel!" Finn interrupted, his voice raising slightly, "Don't go through this by yourself, dude. That's why people have friends. To help them when they need help, to support them when they need support. You've always been there for me so I wanna be there for you."

I couldn't help but smile slightly,

"Thank you. I'm going now… to have a shower, watch a movie and sleep. See you tomorrow."

"Alright… bye…" He grumbled.

I pressed the end call button and said good night to my dad before running downstairs into my bedroom. I then grabbed my moisturiser and charged into the bathroom to take a shower. I quickly undressed myself, placing my clothes in a neat pile on the side, and stood in the shower as the hot water ran across my body. I let my mind wander… did Finn care about me? Sure, as just a friend but he really genuinely cared and it made me so happy to hear those words. I know I would have been happy it was Mercedes or Artie who had said it but there something about Finn being the one to say it that made my heart flutter. I really did love him. Again even more. If that's even possible.

After showering and moisturising I re-entered my bedroom and clambered into bed. I shut off the light and let my thoughts wander to Finn. I couldn't help but smile as I slipped off into dreamland.

**lalala**

Finn's POV

It had been playing on my mind all night - whether or not I should break up with Rachel. I mean, she's awesome and hot and stuff but… she's really… embarrassing and not really suitable for me. I walked down the corridor slowly and quietly, acting as if Rachel would be able to hear my steps above the noise of the students.

I didn't even know what lesson she had! And knowing her she'd probably want to arrive about half an hour early, I mean seriously she's so -

"FINN!" Rachel jumped in front of me. I almost fell backwards so I grabbed onto some random girl standing by her locker, who looked pissed off before scuttling away with a blush on her face. Rachel sent daggers towards her as the girl walked off.

"Jeez Rachel, why did you have to jump at me like that?"

"I apologise, Finn but I have some great ideas for the assignment for Glee club and I want you to help me decide seeing as we're going to be doing a duet and - "

"When did I agree to a duet?"

"Well I'm assuming you're going to agree, I mean you don't really have a choice."

"Um, yes, I _do_ have a choice, Rachel. You don't control me." I snapped. Really, who did she think she was? I make my choices, that's why they're _my _choices.

"I didn't mean it like that - "

"I don't care. Actually I was planning on… well… you just made it easier."

"Made what easier?" She said through gritted teeth. Her eyebrows had curled upwards and she looked like she was both angry and upset.

"Rachel... I'm… I'm breaking up with you."

She wasn't saying anything.

"I'm sorry but I'm not happy and things aren't working out and I just… I don't feel right with you. I'm sorry."

She stood there for a few minutes, tears filling her eyes quickly.

"I hate you so much. You're an idiot!" She yelled before running past me, her hair hitting me in the face. I turned just as she was rounding the corner. I saw her shove past Kurt and Mercedes. They both looked around in the direction she had run before looking back at each other with a slightly concerned expression. They had carried on walking before coming to a halt when they saw me. They looked even more worried now, they had creases in their forehead and stuff.

"Finn, what happened?" Mercedes asked, sounding genuinely caring.

"Me and Rachel… broke up."

Kurt didn't say anything, he just stared at me. I stared back at him and it seemed like a lifetime before Mercedes spoke up again.

"Oh my god, boy! Are you alright?"

"I'm… fine actually. I was the one who broke up with her. Things just weren't working out and well she wasn't my… type."

This time Kurt spoke up.

"But you're clearly worried about how Rachel will take this." He smiled a little, "She's a diva like Mercedes and I. She'll be fine, Finn. Don't worry. Come on Mercedes, we're gonna be late."

And with that, they both continued their journey down the corridor.

Kurt was right. She'll be fine. I hope.

**A/N: I feel like I rushed this… I don't know *shrugs* anyway it kind of dragged on and hopefully the next chapter will be more interesting. I haven't had much inspiration lately. This is why I need Glee season three! Oh well, I can't wait for the promo shoot on August 14th****! That'll keep me going!**

**Nice reviews are love! :)  
><strong>


End file.
